DESCRIPTION: Osteogenic Protein-1 (OP-1), a member of the BMP subfamily of the TGF-beta superfamily of proteins, has trophic activity primarily on dendrites for a variety of neuronal cell types in culture. Both the protein and its receptor are expressed in the substantia nigra. Using a 6-hyroxy dopamine induced model of Parkinson's disease, we will evaluate the potential of OP-1 to i) restore function in animals with non- progressing lesions, and ii) maintain function in animals with chronically progressing lesions. Further, pre-formulation and initial formulation studies will be undertaken to evaluate the utility of potential OP-1 derived commercial pharmaceutical compound. Parkinson's disease is a debilitating neurodegenerative disease resulting from the progressive loss of dopaminergic neurons in the substantia nigra. Annually in the United States there are approximately 50,000 newly diagnosed cases adding to the estimated 1,000,000 existing victims. Although, Parkinson's disease dose not affect lifespan, it has a significant impact on the quality of life of those afflicted,. Factors that promote the survival or percent the loss of dopaminergic neurons may have significant benefit in treating Parkinson's disease. The studies proposed here are intended to determine whether OP-1 can form the basis for a novel growth factor based therapy for Parkinson's disease PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE